Vampires revenge
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Serana is kidnapped and the dragonborn is PISSED! expect mild swearing, torture and a lot of violence! female dragonborn/ Serana


**A/N: this is my second chaptered and real story. **

**Show some love...**

**Stay GOLDEN!**

The road was a dusty, barren one. Trees stood at the side of the path, as if watching out for the residing habitants and animals that visited the area from time to time Many of the wildlife now quiet at the approaching hunters, squealing and sprinting away from them to retreat towards the safety of the trees and brush as the bodies of rabbits and the pelts of deer swung from side to side, limp and lifeless over the shoulders of the two orc hunters. The air was especially nippy today, pelting their mangled orcish faces and their brown and black hair. The one orc held a sword in the right hand and a spell of flames in the other. His armour was green with a highlighted accent of red, clearly of his own design. The second orc, however, was wearing hide armour with a slight green tinge to it, making him invisible with the hefty orcish bow he carried on his back with the orcish arrows residing in their quiver next to it.

"What shall we do now, Marunus? Shall we bring this food to the strongholds?" the first orc looked generally cheerful about the amount of game they had gotten from the fresh woods and forested areas of Riften.

"We shall get drunk first! We will bring it back though, Jornis. Do not fret." At that comment, both the orcs erupted into laughter as they had continued walking towards the city of Riften, un-noticing of the character residing in the tree lines to watch them. Stalking them like the animals they had done to.

Her dark red hair blew in the now gentle breeze and her eyes looked as bright as the sun as she leapt down in front of them both, using her naturally born invisibility power to sneak right up to them and de-cloak, startling the two of them. The first orc, Marunus, was stupid enough to draw his sword and prepare the magic that had been set in his hand. The second simply stood there, baffled by what he had just witnessed, and how beautiful the woman looked... except her eyes. He now knew why his friend had decided to draw his sword: she was a vampire.

How she was outside in the sun without setting aflame had interested him as he slowly raised his hand and ordered Marunus to stand down. The orc did so- reluctantly, i might add- and simply gave a scowl towards the woman, who was now approaching them both. The sun was beginning to set around them both as they soon realised why she had come out here in the sun. _Curious as to why she would risk herself for a few orcs and their blood out in the sunlight, _Jornis thought. He was utterly astonished that they weren't killed already. The woman stopped her walking and simply stared at the two orcs with a neutral look upon her face.

Her race was un- mistakable: the pointed ears and smooth curves of her face indicated that she was- as plain as day was bright- an elf. This had troubled the young orc even more. Why would she even come here? Why hadn't she killed them both yet? So many questions he wshed to ask, so he attempted asking the last one.

"Why haven't you attacked us yet, creature of the night?" Jornis boomed with a slight hint of curiosity behind his commanding voice. The young orc was certainly a respectable fellow among the strongholds, if he had a voice that could stop a charging mammoth that was. Marunus simply stood his ground as the woman looked up, her bright, sun orange eyes piercing his soul.

"My life is riddled with many mysteries." the woman said in a neutral tone. "I have been asked how I saw the Dwemer. I have been quizzed on why i am so powerful that i am now the arch mage at the college of Winterhold. I have been tortured over information about my personal life and you ask me why I have not yet killed you both?" Anger tipped her voice as the orcs walked towards her, stress now turned into curiosity as they both stood not ten inches away now.

"It is because I need something." This now forced Marunus to look on in curiosity and open his mout to ask a question which he feared he already knew.

"What- pray tell- do you want, demon?" Marunus answered, curiosity and anger both painted and mixed together in one blend that she knew quite well: hatred.

"Nothing more than travelling companions who are loyal to me and my every move, and will not question anything I do. I need able bodies to help me, to accompany me through the harsh lands of Skyrim and its many treacherous areas." She said as she stepped closer, merely five inches stood between them now. She smiled, trying to warm the now frightened Jornis.

The two orcs simply looked at each other before laughing, pointing at the now scowling vampire and shouting at the top of their voices: "You come here, scare us and now want us to be servants and travel guides?" Marunus shouted before bursting out in laughter, shaking the pelts and hides of off his great lumbering shoulders and onto the dusty floor. She went invisible and before his very eyes, sliced the throat of Marunus, watching him twitch on the ground before lying still. She uncloaked with a mere two inches between her and the remaining orc, Jornis.

"I-I-I assume you are g-Going to kill me too?" her whispered, knowing the vampire could hear the stutter in his voice and hoping she wouldn't hear the general pleasure of his arrogant friend in his voice. She had.

The vampire simply looked on at the orc, skimming her red, soft hair through her cold and somewhat whiter- than snow hands. "Oh no, it is too soon." She whispered as she took another step towards the now trembling orc. "Your kind took something important from me, ages ago. Now you will either become my thrall, or die a slow, painful death."

The orc had considered her choices that she gave him thoroughly and dreaded asking the vampire for some time to think it all through. To his surprise, however, she simply nodded. He then looked slightly amused as the vampire had a tear shedding down her fresh, composed, smooth elven skin.

"what are the effects of being a thrall?" He asked, his voice trembling at the thought of her commanding him to his every will.

As if the vampire had sensed this tremble and the thought residing in his head, she simply stated: "I do not control your free will, but you must instinctively perform any task I ask of you. You are bonded to me through blood, and once the bond takes over you will be a loyal servant to me. You will still have free will of course." She gave him a small smirk as the other point she was about to make came to her mind. "You, however, are not allowed to visit family, friends, children or spouses, you are bound to me."

He considered what would happen to him, knowing full well about the effects of angering a vampire and- now knowing what would happen to him if he did agree to be a thrall- pondered the two answers from the mainly neutral vampire who had only shown her humanity once. This had caused him to consider the offer of enthrallment. The transition would be relatively painless, but it would cost him his free will.

"I decline; I have too much at stake to live-" at that moment the vampire lunged at his throat and tore it out, draining him dry of blood as she did so. The orc thrashed wildly, staring at the elven vampire for a moment, wondering at why this bite from the vampire gave him an instant blush on his green cheeks before going limp and finally still.

She pulled herself from him, noticing the smile etched on his face as she had slowly finished draining the last of the corpse of its horrible yet tasty orc blood.

A voice then shot through her enhanced hearing, giving great alarm that she was followed. She had quickly turned invisible, sneaking to the side of the road and un- cloaking next to a shady spot near a tree. She gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the two dawn guard soldiers- one an orc and the other a nord- and tried to resist the urge of jumping from her safe haven that the tree was providing and tearing their throats out, draining the nord of his blood and slowly- but surely- killing the him. She then restrained herself further as she instantly recognised them. They approached the bodies and a frown appeared on her face. The nord was investigating the bodies as the orc was drinking from a bottle of firebrand wine.

"Monas, you should see this."

"What now, Eric?" he instantly stood, fear plastered on his face as they noticed the two bodies and the way they had been killed. He froze up, almost dropping the bottle in his hand onto the floor. "Oh."

"yeah, its her." he instantly heard a ruffle of leaves under the vampires boots as she tries to sneak off and, hearing the crunch of them herself, made her freeze up. "We know you're out there!" he shouted in the general direction of where he had heard the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs. "Isran is having fun with your vampire friend. What was he done yesterday? Oh, yes! How could I forget? He poured scalding hot water onto her arms and watched the skin bubble as she cried and screamed for you to come save her. He then broke her fingers and gave her a blistering whipping across the legs." Moth the men then chuckled as they heard a low growling coming from the forest as she instantly felt the vampire form fight her mind for control.

This instantly gave her a fire in her chest as tears streamed down her face. She had remembered how Serana had gotten caught by the dawn guard, with every perfect detail ingrained into her skull. The images of that horrifying and terrible night had given her nightmares over the past week, when she actually managed to sleep, that is.

She re-lived every moment as she travelled back into her memories and her face grew with a saddened look. All the times she and Serana had spent together, she was fairly certain that they were best friends. Serana had listened to her when she cried for her mother who was killed by ann assassin hired by none other than lord Harkon. This gave her reason to use her abilities as both dragonborn and vampire. Serana had also been there for her when she had first became a vampire, telling her it was all going to be okay and that she would make she was safe. Serana had also been a kind of friend that you considered to have feelings for, which scared her to the point of breathlessness as she had confined her feelings for Serana who- to her own surprise- had feelings too.

That very moment sent her un-dead heart beating and pounding in her chest, making her arms shiver, her eye sight hazy and her fangs numb. This feeling is what she had before, when the two vampires were about to share a kiss before... the dawn guard.

At the much thought of them interrupting and destroying castle Volkihar... HER castle Volkihar and slaughtering nearly every vampire in there sent her into a crazed frenzy. She immediately erupted from the brush of the peaceful looking area and charged at the un-suspecting orc first, stabbing her dagger- like fangs right into his throat and tearing it away, him instantly dying in the process. She then turned her vision to the nord that was clambering to his feet, charging at her with almost matched speed of a vampire... almost. She darted to the side as gracefully as possible as one could do in this situation and watched as the man stumbled to the floor an fell on a rock, snapping his shin. As she watched this she could not help her sadistic side free and gave a loud chuckle as the boy winced in pain as clutched his leg.

"What is so funny, monster?" he hissed as he looked up at her now bursting into laughter as his face crumpled as he winced again, trying to stand.

For a moment she did not speak, and finally said "you, pitiful mortal. You hunt my kind. You were trained by one of the best warriors in Skyrim and you almost die from falling!" She let out a much more sinister laugh before continuing. "You hunt me after everything I have done for you. Have you not noticed the lack of vampire attacks recently? That is my doing. I control the vampires and could've killed every last one of you, but I did not. What do you make of that?"

The man simply stared at her, eyes trained on hers. "I have saved so many more lives than you could have ever done, whelp, and you repay me by slaughtering us and kidnapping my friend!" her voice was now tipped in poison and she spat venom at him.

"So, that is what this is about, the woman?"

"Her name is Serana!" anger finally took over as she picked the man up with a telekinesis spell before grabbing him with her hands, bringing him closer to her face.

He seemed un- fazed by this and simply said something that tipped the scale of anger and calm her." She will be dead tomorrow. Isran was waiting for you to come and save her. it seems he hs grown impatient."

"So, Isran wants a war? I will give it to him"

"One against one hundred? Now that is a massacre".

She simply sniggered and nodded towards the woods. All of the remaining vampires from castle Volkihar erupted from the woods."Now it's fun. My name is ... Death. You will die and the dread father Sithis will torture you after my friends here are done."

At that she looked at Garan, one of the last survivors of the slaughter and the young boys face went from menacing to fearful. "Kill him, Garan, slowly. When you are done i want you and the rest of the vampires to meet me outside of Fort Dawn guard. We will kill them all the same way you are about to kill this boy, so make it slow and painful." He simply nodded as he walked towards the boy, the rest of the vampires watching her walk towards the fort.

_I will tear him apart._

_I will save Serana._

_They will all pay._

**A/N: So, what do you think? The later chapters are going to be pretty much flashback scenes and back and forth stuff. I will try to make it as least confusing as possible!**

**SPOILER ALERT! She has a flashback to when she killed Harkon and Serana needed her most! END SPOILER!**

**Stay golden fans!**


End file.
